nationstatesfandomcom-20200222-history
Western Sammarin
Commonwealth of Western Sammarin Okcidenta Sammarin · Ocidenþa Samarin Motto: “Liberty • Sovereignty • Humanity” : Goshawk March (and largest city) New Alexandretta · · ''' redacted National Animal Western Sammariner, Western Sammarinese - King Rex I - Chancellor redacted - Deputy Chancellor Nguyen Al-Sarif - Upper house Chamber of Deputies - Lower house National Assembly Area 4,654 km2 Establishment - Formation Day , - Feb 2017 estimate 82 million Western Sammarin spesmilo (₷) ( ) +12 Date format mm/dd/yyyy right SW .ws +698 Abbreviations W.S., W. Sam., SW Website www.wsam.gov.ws (NationStates page) Western Sammarin, officially the Commonwealth of Western Sammarin, is a united archipelago of nine ex-volcanic islands in the , near , and the . The largest island is Grand Sammarin, hosting the commonwealth's capital of New Alexandretta. The second largest settlement, New Albuquerque, is on the island of Cunecziſþo. Government The Commonwealth of Western Sammarin is a unitary parliamentary constitutional monarchy, with a King as head of state, with no powers other than those purely ceremonial (akin to or ), and a Chancellor as head of government, responsible to Parliament. The legislature of Western Sammarin is the Parliament, containing two houses, the upper Chamber of Deputies, and the lower National Assembly. The High Court of Western Sammarin is the highest authority in the commonwealth's judiciary. Monarch The current monarch of Western Sammarin is King Rex I. Western Sammarin follows an order of succession based on , wherein the eldest child of the reigning monarch inherits the throne. While the monarch has no legal authority to pass laws or deny assent, he does serve as a national figurehead and representative as head of state, and allegiance in the commonwealth is sworn ambiguously to "the Crown". However, authority as commander-in-chief of military forces in Western Sammarin is legally invested in the Chancellor, through the monarch. Economy The developing Western Sammarinese economy, worth 721 billion spesmiloes a year, is driven entirely by a combination of government and state-owned industry, with private enterprise illegal. The industrial sector, which is quite specialized, is led by the Retail industry, with major contributions from Automobile Manufacturing, Soda Sales, and Door-to-door Insurance Sales. Average income is 31,378 spesmiloes, and distributed extremely evenly, with practically no difference between the richest and poorest citizens. Military The Royal Western Sammarinese Coast Guard (RWSCG) is the sole military service of the Commonwealth of Western Sammarin, providing capabilities for coastal defence, amphibious warfare, and search and rescue. The coast guard is further divided into two operational functions: the sea- and air-borne Maritime Service, comprised of armed vessels, support ships and a helicopter fleet, and the Harbour Corps, which maintains a standing force of marine infantry and coastal artillery, as well as conducting border patrol and customs duties. A third administrative function, the Survey & Intelligence Corps, conducts intelligence gathering and personal protection missions, including the military police. Armed vessels of the coast guard are referred to as "cutters" and are prefixed with RWSC ("Royal Western Sammarin Cutter"), whereas support ships are prefixed RWSS ("Royal Western Sammarin Ship"). Regular civilian vessels of the commonwealth's government are prefixed RWSV ("Royal Western Sammarin Vessel"). Ranks Category:Nations